


Bartender

by PhoenixHeart62442



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartender - Freeform, Bartender Clarke, Crush, F/F, Fingering, Flirting, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Pool & Billiards, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHeart62442/pseuds/PhoenixHeart62442
Summary: Lexa has a crush on the hot bartender who uses her good looks to flirt with customers for tips. But Clarke doesn't go out with her patrons. What's a besotted girl to do?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is meant to be read in T-Pain's voice.

Lexa has never been much of a party person, but she does enjoy bars. Divey, chill and unpretentious bars, that is. Nowhere with rowdy, overgrown frat boys, fancy cocktails or girls in high heels who can’t hold their liquor. She likes the ease of a place with regulars, where the bartenders remember your order and you don’t have to fight for their attention. A bar with some character, cheap drinks and an easygoing crowd, where you can hold a conversation without having to shout over the music. Lexa just wants to be able to have a cold beer at the counter, maybe chat up a girl or two, and unwind after a long day.

That’s why she’s glad her friend Gustus had gotten a job at as a bouncer at a local bar called The Ambassador. From what she’s heard, it’s just the sort of place she would appreciate. He has been working there for a couple months now, so Lexa and their other friends Anya and Luna decide to head over on a Friday night to check it out and visit him. It’s a small bar not far from Lexa’s apartment, so the three girls meet there after work before walking over. City dwellers finally out letting loose after the work week combined with a big hockey game that night means that it’s fairly crowded. They approach the door quickly to escape the cold and spot Gustus checking IDs. It’s hard to miss his large and imposing frame, especially in a large, fur-trimmed winter coat. Lexa is pretty sure his menacing face tattoos are half the reason he gets all his bouncer gigs, but inside he’s a big softie.

“Hey, Gus!” Lexa calls out, waving at him over some heads. He perks up and engulfs them all in a spine-crushing bear hug.

“Glad you guys could make it,” he says after releasing them. “And about time!”

“Sorry, the gym’s been totally taking over my life lately,” Lexa says apologetically.

“Work’s been crazy,” Luna adds. “They constantly need me for something. I swear the whole place would collapse without me there.” She rolls her eyes.

Anya just shrugs. “I’ve got no excuse.”

“Well you’re here now, I suppose. Go on in. There are plenty of local beers on tap, it’s free juke box night, and you can drop my name to get moved up in line for the pool table. I’ll come join you on my break later.” He ushers them inside and they hastily move into the warmth, removing beanies and blowing on their cold hands.

They enter the bar and Lexa likes the atmosphere immediately. It’s divided into two rooms, the first with the bar and a handful of high top tables, and another further back with a couple pool tables, dart boards, a jukebox, and a few squashy couches with cracks in their black material. The leaking foam gives evidence to the hundreds of rears that have made the couches their home over the years. The clientele looks to be mostly around their age, 20-somethings clad in denim and leather.

Anya and Luna go to grab a table while Lexa approaches the bar to get them drinks. It’s a long, wood-paneled bar with a row of rickety stools in front. The large collection of liquor bottles is displayed on the counter behind it, and a couple TVs hanging above are showing the hockey game. Lexa squeezes herself in between two customers seated on stools and leans over the bar to look for the nearest bartender. A blonde girl in tight jeans and a ripped tank top catches her eye, and Lexa nods her head up to indicate her desire to order. She walks over to Lexa, who notes the enticing sway of her hips.

“What can I get you, hun?” the girl asks, giving Lexa a bright smile. For a moment Lexa is taken aback by the brightness of her blue eyes and dazzling smile. She is incredibly attractive. Cute pink lips, smooth skin that’s glistening slightly from the heated bar, wavy golden locks that fall just past her shoulders, and those deep blue eyes that are currently fixed on Lexa expectantly. Lexa blinks and quickly regains her composure.

“Three Daisy Cutters, please,” Lexa says, handing over her credit card.

“No problem. You want to close out now or keep your tab open?”

“I’ll keep it open,” she responds. Lexa will definitely be back. Normally she and her friends take turns buying rounds, but Lexa thinks it’ll be worth an extra round for a chance at more interactions with the hot blonde bartender.

The blonde grabs some glasses and heads to the tap. Lexa watches her expertly pour their beers and covertly checks out her ass when she turns around.

“I haven’t seen you in here before,” she says to Lexa while pouring. “First time?”

“Yeah. Do you usually keep track of all your patrons?” Lexa teases.

“Just the cute ones,” the bartender replies with a wink. “I think I’d have remembered seeing you here before. What brings you in?”

“Your bouncer Gus is an old friend of mine,” Lexa says, trying not to blush.

The bartender brings the three full glasses over and places them on the counter in front of Lexa.

“Oh, no way! He seems cool. Kind of scary though,” she says, biting her lip.

“Nah, he’s sweet. You should get to know him,” Lexa replies while carefully picking up the drinks.

“Well, if he’s friends with you,” the girl says, raising her eyebrows and giving a coy smile.

Lexa smirks and nods in agreement. “Great point.”

“Well, I’ll see you around,” the girl says, gesturing around the bar.

“I hope so,” Lexa says. She walks back to the high top and places the glasses down in front of Anya and Luna.

“Jeez, Lex, what took you so long?” Anya asks before taking a large gulp of her beer. “The bar’s not that crowded.”

“Get distracted by a pretty bartender again?” Luna asks knowingly.

Lexa rolls her eyes and doesn’t say anything, sipping her beer in what she hopes is a dignified silence.

“Ha! You totally did.” Anya pokes Lexa through her leather jacket. “Maybe one of these days you can actually learn how to flirt instead of pining from afar.”

“Hey, my flirting is just fine,” Lexa shoots back defensively. “Besides, when you’ve got muscles like these who needs social skills anyway.” She flexes her arm jokingly and then Anya socks her.

The three girls spend the next half hour chatting at their table, intermittently watching the hockey game and drinking their beers. Lexa keeps glancing back over at the bar to watch the blonde bartender work. She seems bubbly and energetic and looks like she enjoys what she’s doing as she flits from person to person taking orders and making drinks. Her thin tank top hangs low on her chest, revealing the tops of her clearly large breasts. Lexa can’t help but notice that they bounce up and down when she’s hurrying, and that she leans over a little more than necessary when talking to customers to reveal even more cleavage. She must garner a lot of tips that way, Lexa muses. The girl would certainly be getting a good one from her at the end of the night.

Luna spies an opening at a pool table and they rush over to claim it. Gus takes his break just in time to join them for a quick game. He pairs up with Luna, and Lexa and Anya are a team. They’ve been pool partners since college when they used to practice every night in their dorm so they were good enough to take their skills out on the town and hustle grown men, until they got themselves blacklisted from all the bars in the area.

Lexa breaks and easily sinks four balls in a row before missing. Gus groans before lining up his shot. He only gets one in, and then Anya puts away another.

“Well I guess I won’t be late back to my post,” he grumbles.

“This is far from over,” Luna says determinedly.

Gus and Luna mount an impressive comeback, but lose in the end when Luna accidentally pockets the cue ball and Lexa takes the opportunity to finish off her last striped ball and the 8-ball. Anya and Lexa high five and shake hands with Luna and Gus who roll their eyes at their smug faces.

“Losers buy the next round!” Anya announces triumphantly.

“Nah, I’ll get them,” Lexa says, looking over at the bar. Before anyone can protest she pushes her way back through the crowd. She leans against the end of the bar and patiently watches the blonde mixing drinks. The bartender takes the drinks over to the customer and collects her payment. Lexa feels a weird sting of jealousy pulse through her when she sees the dude flirt with her, and when she giggles and flirts back at him. After a minute he leaves. The girl spies Lexa waiting and sashays over.

“Back already?” she teases.

“What can I say, I just can’t get enough.” Lexa responds.

“Of me or the beer?” the girl asks, laughing. Lexa simply smirks and shrugs.

“What’ll it be this time, gorgeous?” she asks while eyeing Lexa up and down. Lexa hopes she likes what she sees. With her muscles toned from hours spent at the gym, carefully selected beat-up leather jacket and piercing forest-green eyes, Lexa is pretty confident she does.

“Four more of the same, please.”

“Anything for you.”

She whisks away to pour the beers and Lexa eyes her body again appreciatively. Lexa feels like a bit of a perv to be staring so openly, but the bartender was flirting with her, wasn’t she? Lexa could have sworn she was getting checked out too. The blonde slides the drinks to her and Lexa thanks her before balancing them precariously to take back to her friends.

The group has moved to the dartboard to give others a turn at the pool table. As Lexa passes the drinks around they all give her shit-eating grins with eyebrows raised.

“What?” she asks.

“We _definitely_ saw you flirting with the bartender that time,” Anya says. “No wonder you offered to buy.”

“She’s fucking hot,” Lexa defends. “And totally flirting with me too.”

Gustus lets out a rumbly chuckle.

“That’s Clarke,” he tells her. “She flirts with everyone. It’s how she makes the most tips of every bartender here. Every guy thinks she’s into him, but she always keeps it strictly professional. Dozens have asked her out but she hasn’t said yes to a single one.”

Lexa deflates a bit. “Oh. Yeah, well. I’m not a guy!”

“That is true,” Gustus assents, “but you’re still a paying customer.”

They play a round of darts and Gustus gulps down the rest of his beer before heading back to the door. The girls hang around a while longer, drinking, laughing and blowing off steam until Luna gets the hiccups and falls sideways off her stool, and Anya takes it upon herself to call it a night.

Lexa closes out her tab at the bar and gives the bartender, Clarke, one last hopeful smile.

“Leaving so soon?”

“I only shut down the bar on special occasions,” Lexa jokes.

“Understandable. Well I hope to see you around again soon,” Clarke says with a sultry look.

Lexa nods at her, feeling a little flattered but cautious now that she knows Clarke’s game.

“Have a good night.”

She sees Anya and Luna off in a cab before making the short walk home, warm with alcohol and the lingering images of Clarke’s cleavage in her mind despite the cold. Lexa’s sleep is restless that night, her head filled with nebulous thoughts of things she desperately wants just out of her reach.

* * *

 

Lexa tries to forget about the sexy blonde bartender over the next few days so as not to torture herself. There’s no point brooding over a girl who only shows interest as part of her job. When her friends want to go out again on Saturday night, Lexa suggests a different bar across town. They have a good time, and Lexa vows to stay aloof if ever going back to The Ambassador to visit Gustus, and not to play into Clarke’s fake flirting.

But after a week of pretending she hasn’t given the bar a second thought, Lexa decides to go back. It’s a weekday when she has the day off, and all of her friends are busy, but Lexa feels cooped up and wants to get out of the apartment for a while. It’s much too cold outside to venture far, so Lexa throws on her boots and walks back to The Ambassador. She’s excited at the thought of seeing Clarke again, but tells herself the chances are probably slim if she only works nights.

Lexa enters the bar and is grateful for the welcoming warmth inside. It’s quiet, with only a handful of patrons scattered around. A few men sit at the bar eating peanuts and watching a game playing on the TVs. Lexa sits down on a stool further along from them. So far there’s no bartender in sight.

Lexa’s steeling herself for disappointment when Clarke emerges from the back room and makes her way towards her. Clarke’s eye seem to brighten and she smiles at Lexa in recognition. She has her hair up in a bun today, which exposes more bare skin on her chest, already enticingly revealed by her navy blue v-neck. Lexa’s eyes flicker down for the briefest moment before returning up to her eyes.

“Hey there, I remember you!” Clarke exclaims. “Weren’t you here last Friday? Gustus’s friend?”

“Good memory,” Lexa responds, pleasantly surprised. “My name’s Lexa. I’m a little surprised to see you working here on a weekday.”

“I’m Clarke. Yeah, I usually work weekends when there are much better tips,” she says with a grin. “But I picked up some extra shifts cause I could use the cash. So what are you drinking?”

“Could I get today’s special, a shot and a beer?”

“Sure thing.”

Clarke fixes her drinks and then goes to tend to the men at the other side of the bar. Lexa tosses back her shot of whiskey and sips on her beer while pretending to watch the TV. Really she observes Clarke out of the corner of her eye. Lexa notices the friendly and easy way she interacts with all the customers, how she sneakily checks her phone when she thinks nobody's looking, and how good her arms look when wiping down tables.

When she has a spare moment, Clarke comes back to chat with Lexa holding a pint of beer.

“This one’s on me,” she says, placing the glass in front of Lexa. “So what brings you here on a Wednesday afternoon? No job to be at?” she asks, leaning towards Lexa with an elbow resting on the bar. She cradles her face on her hand and looks directly into Lexa’s eyes, giving her undivided attention.

“Really? Thanks a lot,” Lexa replies, taking a sip. “I’ve got the day off. I’m a trainer at a gym so my work hours can be a little weird.”

“I hear you there. No wonder you’re so jacked!” Clarke laughs. Her eyes wander over Lexa’s arms and shoulders, and Lexa internally fist pumps, proud of her hard-earned physique.

“Thanks. I love it there. It started as a hobby and eventually turned into a full-blown job. I’m never quite sure what to do with myself on a rest day.”

Clarke sighs. “I wish I had that kind of dedication to fitness. I work out when I can, but I’m always so busy.”

“Is this just your day job?” Lexa inquires.

“Yup, it’s how I supported myself through college, too. I never set out to be a bartender, but turns out I have a real knack for it!”

With Clarke’s pretty face, smokin’ bod and charming personality, Lexa can certainly see why.

“What else do you do?”

“I’m an artist,” Clarke says with a slightly bashful shrug. “Painting and photography. It doesn’t pay all the bills just yet, but hopefully someday. I take my stuff to art and craft fairs around the city and sell some things online.”

“Wow, that’s really cool! I love going to those. You’ll have to show me your stuff some time,” Lexa says slyly.

“Maybe I will,” Clarke

“What kinds of things do you shoot?”

“Nature, mainly. Landscapes, and whatever catches my eye around the city. I could spend forever out by the lake. I think we’ve got one of the coolest skylines and architecture in the country.”

“Definitely. I try never to take for granted how lucky I am to live in this city. Have you traveled around a lot?” Lexa asks.

“Here and there,” Clarke says a bit wistfully. “My family used to take a lot of trips. I don’t have a ton of money for it now, but I dream of backpacking across Europe. There are so many gorgeous old cities I could photograph. I’m from the Pacific Northwest originally, and came out here for school. All the trees are one thing I really miss here. I got this to remind me of home.” Clarke extends her arm and shows Lexa a tattoo of a fir tree on her forearm.

“That’s beautiful,” Lexa murmurs, reaching out to trace her fingers over it. A sea of goosebumps splash over Clarke’s skin, but she doesn’t pull back. “I actually spent a lot of my childhood out in the woods, too. When I was a kid I loved running around outside climbing trees, building forts and trying to track animals. It’s so calming out there.”

Clarke nods in agreement. She looks into Lexa’s eyes with lips slightly parted as if she wants to say something else or lean in for a kiss, and once again Lexa wonders, _Is this real flirting? Does she really do this with everyone?_ It seemed like more than that. She really seemed interested in sharing with Lexa, and curious about her as well.

“I should get back to work,” Clarke says. Lexa nods and watches her walk away. She finishes her drink and agonizes about what to do. Should she tell Clarke she wants to see her again? Ask her out? Write her number on the bill? Picking girls up isn’t usually this hard. But usually Lexa can easily tell when a girl is into her.

After debating with herself for what seems like ages, Lexa tosses down some cash and hastily scribbles her phone number on the check along with a rudimentary drawing of a tree. She slides off her stool, grabs her coat and walks quickly towards the door. Before opening it, she turns to look back at the bar once more, and Clarke smiles at her and gives a little wave. Lexa smiles and nods back at her, then leaves.

She speed walks to her apartment with hands jammed into her pockets and heart racing. She really hopes leaving her number wasn’t a stupid move. If Clarke didn’t respond and any of Lexa’s friends got wind of it, it would be a huge embarrassment. They’d tease her forever. Or if Lexa ever went back to the bar and things became awkward between them. Best case would be if Clarke just ignored it, didn’t mention it to anyone, and they could both pretend it never happened. Well, best case would actually be if Clarke contacted her, but really, people must try to give her their numbers all the time. Lexa berates herself for thinking she would be any different.

She slams her apartment door closed, throws her coat, hat and gloves down on the couch, and takes a deep breath. Lexa spends the rest of the day trying to distract herself by cleaning the apartment and catching up on her favorite TV shows, but she can’t help checking her phone every so often for a new message. She does some pushups and crunches in the living room in an attempt to release some anxiety, and cooks herself a dinner of salmon and spinach.

By the time her bedtime rolls around, there’s still been no contact from Clarke. _Maybe she didn’t notice it_ , Lexa thinks as she brushes her teeth and puts on her pajamas. Lexa gets into bed and prepares to resign herself to rejection. Just as she turns off the light on her nightstand, her phone buzzes. Lexa bolts back upright and grabs it.

**Clarke: Hey there, hot stuff. I think you lost your number because I seem to have found it ;)**

Lexa’s heart beats with excitement as she reads the text and she smiles to herself in the dark. She’s suddenly wide awake again, and much too excited to type out a reply right away. She takes a few minutes to compose herself and gather her thoughts enough to send something coherent. She adds Clarke’s number to her contacts in the meantime. After re-reading the message for the tenth time, Lexa replies.

**Lexa: Oh thank god, I thought it was lost for good! So glad you were the one find it.**

**Clarke: Me too, imagine if one of those old dudes had gotten ahold of it**

**Lexa: I’d probably be getting some shady pictures sent to me in the middle of the night.**

**Clarke: Who says I won’t send you shady pics in the middle of the night??**

**Lexa: Um, please do.**

**Clarke: You first**

**Lexa: We’ll see… I typically like to send those first thing in the morning when my abs look bomb**

**Clarke: Ahh so you sext a lot of bartenders, huh? And here I thought I was special**

**Lexa: Trust me, you’re the only bartender I’d be sexting.**

**Clarke: =]**

**Lexa: Goodnight, Clarke.**

Lexa shuts off her phone and lays back feeling pleased with herself. There was no way anybody could tell her that wasn’t outright flirting.

* * *

Neither girl initiates any messages the next day. Lexa is busy at the gym and doesn’t want to come off as too clingy right away. Not talking to Clarke feels like torture, but Lexa is bolstered by the knowledge that Clarke is definitely interested in her, too. On Friday she finally musters the courage to ask Clarke out.

**Lexa: You free tomorrow night? We should hang.**

**Clarke: Nooo, I’m tending bar all night =/ you should swing by tho**

**Lexa: I might just do that.**

**Clarke: Good! I’ll see you there.**

Lexa is disappointed that Clarke’s busy and they won’t get time to themselves, but at least she can see her again. Hopefully in another low-cut top and tight jeans. Lexa takes extra time to braid her hair and do her smoky eye makeup before going out on Saturday night.. She makes the walk to The Ambassador and is stopped by a confused-looking Gustus at the door.

“Hey Lexa, I didn’t know you were coming tonight,” he says. “Where are the others?”

“Just me tonight,” Lexa says. “I just can’t get enough of your hot bartender.”

“I told you not to bother with her, Lex,” he says, shaking his head. “She doesn’t do customers.”

“Well I don’t know if she’ll do me, but she might be down for something.” Lexa holds up her phone so he can read their text messages.

“Damn,” he says, raising his eyebrows. “I guess it just took the right girl. Good luck.”

“Thanks bro.”

Lexa pats him on the back and goes inside. It’s a busy night. Most of the tables are taken, and a large number of people are vying for the bartenders’ attention. Lexa squeezes herself in and leans over the bar to wait to be noticed. Just when she spots Clarke’s blonde head at the other side of the bar, a girl with a long brown ponytail steps up to her instead.

“What’ll it be, girlie?” she asks. Lexa is slightly taken aback, and glances at Clarke over the girl’s shoulder.

“Oh, _everyone’s_ got heart eyes for little miss popularity over there,” the brunette says, rolling her eyes and smirking playfully. She places both her hands on the counter and leans towards Lexa.

“Listen, we’re packed and I don’t have all night. You want a drink from me or not?”

“I’ll have a whiskey and coke, please,” Lexa says reluctantly. The brunette quickly makes her drink and moves on to the next person. Lexa wants to stay and try to catch Clarke’s attention, but she looks really busy and there are others behind Lexa who want to get drinks. She takes her drink to the back room where she sits on one of the old couches and spectates a game of pool, noting how easy it would be to beat everyone playing.

A few people engage her in conversation, and Lexa ends up joining a game when they need an extra player. When she helps her partner beat her brother and boyfriend, the girl gives Lexa a hug and offers to buy her another drink. Lexa politely declines and opts to go back to the bar herself and see if Clarke is less swamped. Before she can make her way there, Clarke emerges from the crowd and grabs her arm.

“Lexa, hi!” she says breathlessly, her face flushed from working. “I thought I saw you. I’m glad you came. Sorry I can’t really give you much attention in here.”

“That’s alright, I’m making some friends,” Lexa replies, noting how Clarke hasn’t let go of her arm. “We can always make plans some other time.”

“Well, that’s sort of what I wanted to come tell you. I get off at 2:00.” She gives Lexa a pointed look. A blush creeps up Lexa’s cheeks and her eyes widen as she realizes the implication.

“That’s a little late for an innocent get-to-know-you date,” she responds, her voice hoarse.

“It is,” Clarke agrees. “Meet me out back.” And before Lexa can confirm, she spins around and leaves again. Lexa is rooted to the spot, a thrill coursing through her. She was _so_ getting laid tonight.

At 2:00 a.m. Lexa leaves the bar and walks around the building to the back entrance. She leans against the brick wall and shuffles her boots in the snow as she waits. After a few minutes the door opens and Clarke exits. She looks around and her eyes land on Lexa. They stare at each other for a moment, feeling suspense for what would happen next.

“My place is pretty close to here,” Lexa says, jerking her head in the direction of her apartment.

“So’s mine,” Clarke says. Another beat, and Clarke grabs Lexa’s hand and begins pulling her impatiently down the street.

Lexa is a little buzzed, but the cool air clears her head so she can focus on the warmth and arousal slowly spreading through her from their joined hands. Clarke’s speedwalking and Lexa is following a step behind with her eyes trained on Clarke’s ass and marveling at the fact that she’s actually going home with the hot bartender. A couple blocks down, the urge to kiss Clarke becomes overwhelming and Lexa can’t wait any longer, so she stops and pulls on Clarke’s hand, spinning her around and into her chest. Clarke places her hands on Lexa’s shoulders, and Lexa bends her head to capture Clarke’s lips with her own.

The kiss is rough and insistent, both girls clutching each other tightly and eager to taste the other for the first time. Clarke slides her tongue into Lexa’s mouth, and Lexa meets it hungrily with her own. The spark between them is palpable. Their mouths glide together effortlessly, and even when they become too enthusiastic and bump their teeth, it spurns them on even further instead of causing either to pull back. They are so engrossed in making out they forget they’re standing in the middle of a sidewalk, until a whoop is heard coming from a group of guys across the street. They break apart, panting.

“I knew you’d be a great kisser with those lips,” Clarke tells Lexa while gazing at them.

“They’re good for a lot more than that,” Lexa says slyly.

Clarke lets out a little growl and begins pulling Lexa down the sidewalk again. They shortly reach Clarke’s walk-up apartment. Clarke unlocks the front door and bounds up the stairs to the second floor. Lexa follows and presses Clarke’s back against her door before she can open it. She reaches to grip the back of Clarke’s neck in her hand and pulls their faces together again for another intense kiss. Clarke puts her fingers through Lexa’s belt loops and tugs her hips closer. Lexa lowers her lips to Clarke’s neck and pushes a thigh between Clarke’s legs. Clarke gasps and throws her head back. Lexa licks and nibbles her neck, working hard to hold herself back from making any lasting marks.

“Let’s go inside,” Clarke says huskily. Lexa steps back and allows her to unlock the door. They go inside and kick their boots off to the side. It’s dark, but Lexa can see that the walls are covered with paintings and photographs of all sizes, and she can make out an easel standing by the window. Clarke leads Lexa into her bedroom where they quickly shed their coats and other winter accessories.

Clarke pulls Lexa into another kiss. Lexa sneaks her cold hands under Clarke’s shirt and places them on her sides, causing her to shiver. Lexa slowly moves her hands higher and higher as they kiss until she reaches Clarke’s bra clasp and deftly unhooks it in one move. Clarke bites Lexa’s bottom lip playfully and breaks the kiss.

“That was pretty smooth,” she says.

“Thanks. I’ve been thinking about doing that since the first time I saw you,” Lexa confesses.

“Mmm I was having similar thoughts about you,” Clarke says while removing Lexa’s shirt.

“Really? I heard you weren’t into hookups from the bar.”

Clarke runs her hands over Lexa’s stomach, feeling her solid muscles against her palms.

“You heard right. I never do this. But how could I not make an exception for you? You’re fucking gorgeous.”

Clarke leans in to press her lips firmly against Lexa’s again, and to unclasp her bra. Lexa lowers her arms and allows it to drop to the floor. Clarke palms Lexa’s breasts and massages them lightly. Lexa’s nipples immediately stiffen. She exhales sharply through her nose and surges forward, pushing Clarke down onto the bed and striping her of her shirt and bra. Clarke’s boobs are just as extraordinary as Lexa imagined when watching her lean over the counter at the bar. Large, smooth, round and bouncy. She takes her time playing with them, squeezing, rubbing the pink nipples between her fingertips and sucking them into her mouth.

When Lexa releases her breast with a pop, Clarke looks up at her breathing hard with desire burning in her eyes. Lexa unzips Clarke’s jeans, and she lifts her hips to allows Lexa to pull them off. She then shimmies out of her own jeans and tosses them aside. Lexa looks down at Clarke and admires her body, from her blue eyes, down to her flat stomach, smooth thighs and shapely calves.

“Are you going to spend all night admiring the view, or are you going to fuck me?” Clarke asks.

Lexa presses herself against Clarke and growls into her ear. “Oh, I’m going to fuck you.”

She slides Clarke’s underwear down her legs and lightly slides her fingers through Clarke’s bare pussy. It’s hot and slippery and turns Lexa on like crazy. Clarke parts her legs to give Lexa more room. After coating her finger with wetness, Lexa rubs slow circles over Clarke’s clit. Soon Clarke is writhing and begging for more.

“I need you inside me, Lexa,” she gasps.

Lexa obliges and pushes her long middle finger into her. Clarke accepts it easily and requests another. Lexa pulls out and slides both fingers through her folds to coat to make them slippery before pushing them both inside. Clarke closes her eyes and lets out a long moan. Lexa increases her speed until she’s thrusting in and out rapidly, causing Clarke’s breasts to bounce up and down as her whole body follows Lexa’s motions. Slick noises emanate from between them and mix with Clarke’s cries of pleasure and Lexa’s harsh breathing.

Clarke grips Lexa’s hair and pushes her head down. Lexa scoots down the bed and latches her mouth onto Clarke’s clit and she continues to thrust her fingers. She alternates between licking and sucking, paying attention to Clarke’s reactions until she finds what makes her squirm. Lexa has to throw her free arm over Clarke’s hips to hold them down as she begins bucking.

“Fuck, Lexa. I’m, I’m gonna come,” Clarke gasps. Lexa feels Clarke’s inner walls grip her fingers like a vice, and she maintains her movements the best she can. Then Clarke’s whole body tenses, and she comes with a scream. Lexa tries to guide her through the orgasm, slowing her thrusts and placing soft kisses on the inside of Clarke’s trembling thighs. When her breathing slows, Clarke pulls Lexa back up her body and kisses her. Lexa lays the full length of her body along Clarke’s, enjoying the feel of hot skin against skin.

“Oh my god, that was so good,” Clarke manages to say after a while. “I don’t think I can move. I’m all tingly.”

Lexa smiles, elated at the compliment. She runs her hands up and down Clarke’s body, jokingly massaging along the way so as to help her regain some feeling.

“Any better?”

“You’re just making me even more relaxed. I’m going to fall asleep. Can I return the favor in the morning?”

“Of course,” Lexa agrees. “You’ve had a long night. I can wait a little longer.”

“You just wait, I’m going to blow your mind,” Clarke says while yawning. Lexa snorts and rolls to lay next to her.

“You’re definitely going to need to rest up for that.” 

Clarke snuggles into Lexa’s side and wraps her arms around her. Lexa traces her fingers lightly over Clarke’s back, and soon the blonde is snoring softly with a contented little smile. Lexa isn’t far behind. She falls asleep easily with the happy thought that out of all the people who had tried to flirt with Clarke and ask her out, the beautiful bartender had chosen her.


End file.
